


那个男孩

by PranksterL



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-17 11:06:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18963994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PranksterL/pseuds/PranksterL
Summary: 【翻译备份】沃利·韦斯特/迪克·格雷森





	那个男孩

【授权有，见原文评论，仅作Lofter审核收紧后不得已发布在AO3上的翻译备份】

 

 

**摘要** **:**

阿尔忒弥斯发现沃利在她的学校里亲吻那个男孩。迪克·格雷森。需要有人去警醒沃利，如果罗宾不做，她来做！YJ点梗的回应文。

 

 

在她脑海里，无论是谁设计了哥谭学院的安全系统，他一定是个天才。不是阿尔忒弥斯有意要去认可它，只是某些个人因素以及不幸地与暗影联盟有渊源让她对于这些事情相对敏感。

诸如数以千计、高科技以及隐蔽的微型摄像头，让他们在肉眼之下无从遁形。这对于被严密排查的好手也近乎如此。然后再是摄像头的布置。哥谭学院如此之广阔，摄像头只有六个盲点。其中有五个都过于狭小，不足以塞进一人用于躲避——且不被发现、不让摄像机另一角度生疑。

最后一个盲点仅仅在看台完全展开时相邻寄存室的体育馆内墙处存在。通常，为了学院举办与加盟的体育赛事，周四至周五看台被这样摆放。因此，即使她在这里感到其他学校和公共场所从未有过的安全感，那些日子里她离开女子寄存室时总是保持警觉。她经受的训练会让她不受控制地盯向那个学校提供的时而可用的隐蔽处，隐隐绰绰的半空的看台下方。

这就是阿尔忒弥斯为何，在周五下午一点三十三分的时候，人生遭受了惊天的一道雷劈。防备地望进那暂时的洞穴，她眼前的景象里，闪电小子，沃利，穿着市民身份的着装在她的学校中，在她的城市里，紧紧地吻着，不单是个男孩，还是那个迪克·格雷森。

她仅仅只能盯着，身体僵直，被这一幕震得恍恍惚惚。沃利偏过头眯起眼睛的方式，他的脸颊布满红晕，哥谭最富有最有权势的男人的被监护人轻咬他嘴唇，并把舌深深地并且色情地伸入他的口腔里。包裹着哥谭学院制服的手臂渴望地沿着沃利的背部下抚。充满了占有欲。

在她意识到她行动了以前，她的指甲已经掐入笨蛋小子的肩膀，然后把他从她同校同学的身上扯了下来。

“什——”红头发的家伙怒哼，喘着气，有些惊慌被逮个正着，“阿尔提？”

她关切地看了会沃利，直到记起他并不是因为过度狂奔而上气不接下气。她的脸板了起来，转身给促狭笑着的理查德·格雷森以全力的一盯。

“借用一下，格雷森，我找他有事。”

冷钢青色的眼睛谨慎地打量她。接着，他点点头，带着她不信任的虚假而过度礼貌的微笑，开口。

“好好对他，克鲁克。很快我就能再见到他。我想，同样也能很快再见到你。”

阿尔忒弥斯咬咬牙，知道方才的威胁意味只存在于她的想象之中。他们上同一所学校。无疑他会很快与她再会，但她能发誓她听到了他声音中的一分促狭，像是在嘲笑。她不喜欢，她一点都不喜欢。

沃利一直往回看迪克挥手道别，甚至直到阿尔忒弥斯把他拉出了体育馆，远离了校园。

“我们有任务还是怎么？”在他们走远以后他询问，“我是说……我可以去找小罗，这是他的城市。”

“不！这和那些愚蠢的任务不相干。”她继续拽着他在街道上走着，嘶声回答，走向一个有着特殊“故障中”电话亭的小巷。她真的需要和蝙蝠侠谈这件事 。这城市实际上已经完全摆脱了公用电话亭，这些故障电话亭在她眼里感觉有点显眼。

“啊？”他对着她目瞪口呆，泽塔射线传送他们去洞穴，向空无一人的洞穴宣告他们的到达，“那该死的你为什么要绑走我？我刚刚好有事正做一半！”他愤怒地抱怨，即使他脸上冒起热气，想到她打断的是什么事。

“正是这个！”她大声说，沃利奔远的身影钻进厨房抓起一把零食（如果你能把梅甘一盘新实验的布朗尼叫做“零食”的话），接着回到沙发附近，“你知道你在被谁通过嘴巴强暴吗？”

沃利的下巴掉了下来，阿尔忒弥斯把目光移开，不想瞅见他嚼到一半有些恶心将要喷出来的布朗尼。他以为她关心的，是他被捉到跟一个小伙接吻，而非这个伙计是谁。

“对啊。我在和别人接吻前会先搞清对方的名字。”在她“你知道我指什么”的瞪视下，他挖苦地叹了口气，“好，好吧！迪克·格雷森，布鲁斯·韦恩的被监护人。”

“你疯了吗！你在和来自地狱的冰山王子接吻！”

“系统识别，罗宾，B-01。”电脑声音通知他们时，罗宾戴着兜帽和墨镜漫步踱进来。

“哇，太惨了，”罗宾俏皮地说，“你终于有所动作，却是跟地狱来的冰山王子。”

“好吧，至少他是个王子。”

“那你岂不是公主，”罗宾讥笑。

“那他父亲岂不是魔王？”KF回击。罗宾因为某些原因瑟缩了一下，抿紧了唇，看向阿尔忒弥斯。

“我看你发现了KF和理查德·格雷森有一腿。你跟他有啥过节？”

阿尔忒弥斯露出震惊脸，一晌才回话。仅仅是因为罗宾住在哥谭并不意味着他就读于她的学校以及和那个格雷森男孩有私交，不然她料想他至少也会去警告笨蛋小子。

“不是吧神奇小子，别这么迟钝，他明显是在利用沃利！”

“嘿！不，他没有！”沃利抗议，而罗宾昂首表示有点感兴趣。

“这话怎讲？”

“小罗！”闪电小子跳下沙发，加速跑到他们两之间，再转身向阿尔忒弥斯，“我不希望你向任何人说我男朋友坏话，小罗也不行。”特别是小罗，他默默在心底加上。不幸的是，事态与他所期望的背道而驰。

“男朋友？”她尖叫，走过去伸手环住沃利的肩，强行把他按回沙发让他好好坐稳。沃利欲起身，她又冷静地再做了一遍。

“听着，我不介意你是基佬。天呐，那甚至让你愚蠢的调情变得不那么讨厌了。”

沃利张嘴欲说他只对迪克是同性恋，可迅速意识到这听起来非常糟糕（特别是因为他没法披露在开始关系之前他们长期亲近的友谊），于是他转换思路。

“我也喜欢女孩们，但是如果她们无法抵御真正的男子汉我会情难自已。”他感到死亡就在他颈边潜行，他往罗宾的瞪视里看了一微秒，惊讶墨镜居然没有被眼神烫化，迅速补充，“但我并不曾对迪克脚踏两只船或是别的，哈哈……”

他怯怯地抹了抹脖子。

“嘎！你这个笨蛋！看你已经陷得多么深了！听着！我并不是想让你左右为难……”

“好像骗得了我一样……”沃利嘟哝道，她对他的打断怒气冲冲，他便骤然住了口。

“让她说完，大男子汉沃利。她正在试着做一个好朋友并且保卫你可怜的屁股。”罗宾勾起嘴角。阿尔忒弥斯点头赞同这个解释，沃利蹙眉。

“保护我？以防迪克？”

“是的。第一，你不该信任他！你真的不该轻信哥谭里的任何人！”

闪电小子本想指出她也来自哥谭，以此类推罗宾也是，不过预感另一次打断会换来一块淤青，只得作罢。

“他是我最不信任的孩子！太礼貌也太招人喜欢，没有人会一直这样且始终如一！还有，如果你和他来往起来，他又会竖起一道冰冷的防壁！拒人千里，好像你疯了才觉得彼此熟悉。即便在学校很受欢迎，他也不巩固友谊与人在校外交集。他令人感到他们走得近，但若人再进一步，他便封闭起自己。”她面色严肃地望向沃利，“所以他和你对吻这件事，更加让人不安。他一定有求于你。一定是要在什么邪恶的计划里利用你，因为他并不散发布鲁斯·韦恩有的那种轻浮的花花公子信号。”

沃利试图不去看罗宾，他真的试了，但阿尔忒弥斯注意到了并沿他的目光看了过去。罗宾没有在笑，他看起来也没有在生气。他看起来，好吧，陷入了沉思之中。她的见证百分之百正确。迪克·格雷森是个非同凡响的人，用讨巧的话与笑容，掩饰他从来不跟任何人过于亲密。他并非刻意在别人识破时变得冷漠，他只是不知如何是好，他不想让别人接近他的罗宾身份并卷入危险之中。

“阿尔忒弥斯，你信任我，对吧？”罗宾最终微笑着问。她对这一KF与他小插曲的见证，理所当然地触发了警报。他很高兴她在照看KF的后背，就像他所会做的一样，如果主角不是他的话。

“对啊，怎么了？”她小心应答，展开一个微笑。

“那就好，我一直关注这件事情的发展，看上去理查德·格雷森可能只是压力很大。他尝试着变得完美，不让他的父亲失望，不轻易去相信哥谭的人……有可能一个不成熟的、好看的、高智的中心城呆瓜真的让他坠入爱……”罗宾在沃利瞪大眼的时候突然别扭了起来，但他继续说下去，更正道，“呃，我是说，确实被吸引。如果他们之间真的有什么的话，沃利值得去抓住冒险一试的机会。”

阿尔忒弥斯看上去想抗议。

“另外，”罗宾勾起嘴角抢白道，“我保证，如果那个富家子弟利用他或者令他心碎，我已暗中监控他，会给你一个时间和地点做靶子准头练习。”

那个弓箭手想了想，笑开。

“那最好不过，”她停顿，看向沃利。他有时真的是个傻子，大部分时候。但他是她的朋友。他看起来太天真也太容易受伤，就好像作为长姐，她控制不住这古怪的庇卫。“好吧，如果一切尽在你掌控中。”

“我不知道你这么关心人。”沃利咧嘴，拿胳膊肘推她。

“啊，好吧。”她脑中倒带回想那黑暗中隐秘的一吻。她拳头生气地攥紧，“我也没想到，只是那个吻实在，看起来他好像抓牢你了还是怎的，而你过于愚钝和心不在焉，浑然不觉。”

“他已抓住我很久了，阿尔特。他是那个认为他需要让我停下飞奔的人。”沃利回答的时候眨了下眼，完全享受可爱的红晕攀上神奇小子脸颊的过程。阿尔忒弥斯克制不住不去微笑。

“嗯……也许你确实有点种马属性，沃利大男子汉。”也许他并不像她想的那么幼稚。

“你知道得很清楚嘛！”沃利大笑。

“呸，管他的，人生输家。”她开始向训练室走去，非常满意改变后的现状。这并不意味着她过后不会在学校找格雷森私下谈话，她现在感觉好多了。“噢，还有，尽力克制住自己的下半身。我不想被迫去和蝙蝠侠解释我干掉了布鲁斯·韦恩的被监护人，只因你干了什么蠢事而他甩了你。”

“啊，你不会想去做这件事的……”她消失在拐角处，罗宾嘟哝道。

“她全然不知。”沃利点头庄重地同意。


End file.
